The present invention relates to chemistry laboratory equipment and pertains particularly to a novel venting stopper.
Chemical and biological laboratories utilize a great deal of glassware in the form of vessels, flasks, tubing and the like. Tests, experiments, and the like carried out at such laboratories frequently require venting of the contents of a vessel. In the past, such venting has been carried out by loosening the stopper on the vessel and placing it in a position to permit venting or in the alternative, mounting a stop cock in the vessel and venting the vessel by means of the stop cock.
These forms of venting are unsatisfactory where controlled or precise venting is required. It is therefore desirable that some improved means of control venting of laboratory glassware vessels be available.